This Dark Endeavor
by Wags14
Summary: This is just something I did for my English class. It's the ending of This Dark Endeavor by Kenneth Oppel. its the real ending from Konrad's POV and an alternative ending from Konrad's POV. If you think I should do more please let me know. And please review, you guys will probably be better at judging this then my teacher.


Konrad

Actual ending

I had been so sick for so long. I have been asleep for so long, I have been thinking. I was ready to be rid of this disease, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I am holding on for my family and for Elizabeth. Mostly for Elizabeth. I can barely wake up to see her beautiful face. I wish to be rid of this disease so I can hold her in my arms. Victor has tried to take her away from me. I do not understand why he can not get it through his thick head. I do not think he understands that it is ultimately Elizabeth's choice, if she chooses him then I will grudgingly accept it. Although I doubt that she will. We have something between us. I would not call it love per say, although there is the love that we had for each other as children... There is something going into my body that I do not recognize, it seems like it is water but my family does not try to feed or give me water while I am like this. I feel myself waking up… when I opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw was Elizabeth's beautiful face. Then I heard my name, Victor had called me, I looked at him then Henry then back to Elizabeth. After that I feel back into a peaceful sleep. The next morning, the maids switched my sheets and brought in some beautiful flowers. Mother and Elizabeth came in and brought some soup and some very welcome company. I still felt very weak but the better thing is my fever is gone. The next thing I know is I hear Victor in my room. Victor came over and sat on my bed, for some reason he had his hand in his sleeve. He grabbed my hand and said it was great that I was awake. We joked for a second, then there was a little knock on the door and Henry looked in saying he was here to see how I was doing. Mother invited him in. Then Victor got up to get him a seat, then mother noticed Victor's hand. Now I know why he had his hand up his sleeve. Two of his fingers were missing. Completely gone. After some explaining, Victor had given up his fingers for the Elixir of life which he gave to me to save me. That was … surprisingly selfless. I had expected him to keep it for himself. After the story, mother left to write to the chief magistrate to see about Polidori. In that time I met with Dr. Murnau again and he did some of his tests. Before Victor went to bed, he came to visit me. While we were talking, Victor was acting strange. At first I thought it was because he was stressed and tired. But as I thought about it it seems like it is actually my brother. The next day Victor had briefly talked about what happened before I collapsed. I said I had forgave him… Through the night I felt myself slipping from this world. I couldn't hold on any longer… I let go.

Alternative ending

I had been so sick for so long. I have been asleep for so long, I have been thinking. I was ready to be rid of this disease, I can feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I am holding on for my family and for Elizabeth. Mostly for Elizabeth. I can barely wake up to see her beautiful face. I wish to be rid of this disease so I can hold her in my arms. Victor has tried to take her away from me. I do not understand why he can not get it through his thick head. I do not think he understands that it is ultimately Elizabeth's choice, if she chooses him then I will grudgingly accept it. Although I doubt that she will. We have something between us. I would not call it love per say, although there is the love that we had for each other as children… I am suddenly jolted awake. Like someone shot lightning into my body. I do not know what happened or why it happened, although I am starting to feel stronger. I think something happened to Victor. I have felt something like this when he fell out of a tree when we were younger, he had broke his arm in the process. The only difference between the two is that last time is was just a little shock, like static electricity. This time, it woke me from a coma. Even though I am feeling stronger, I fell back into my pillows out cold. The only thing I saw was mother asleep in a chair next to my bed, she has taken to falling asleep there. When I woke up the next morning, I am the only one in the room. Mother was not there. Something must have happened. I get up and walk out of my room to breakfast. I do not see anyone on the way there, which is odd, you usually see at least three or four people before getting anywhere. When I pass Victor's room I hear crying. I peak my head in his room and I see the worst thing ever imaginable, Victor is laying in his bed with a blood soaked shirt on. My brain could not comprehend what was happening. My family was all around the bed, mother was kneeling with her face in her hands sobbing. Elizabeth was just sitting there with a blank look, like she either could not or would not believe what was happening. She also had blood on her, i could not tell if it was hers or victors. Father was standing next to Victor's head just looking at him, as if he thought that could bring him back. Henry was there too, just sitting in the corner with a look of defeat and his face had bruising and he too, had blood in him. When i started to piece it all together, i practically fell next to my brother. I now knew what that shock was, Victor had died. How I do not know. The few days after Victor died, we made plans for his funeral… I helped carry him into the ice crypt… to this day I still do not know what happed to my brother.


End file.
